An Innocent Game
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: This is what happens when the Marauders are bored and alone in the common room with a Wizard's Chess board. It was anight in that they would never forget! RR!


The evening was growing dim as students began to flood out from the wide Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stars began to poke their heads out from the light grey clouds that blanketed the sky as the moonlight danced brightly through the large glass windows along the stone walls. It was a regular April evening, warm and moist outside and yet the glass of the windows still felt icy to touch. Flames paraded along the stone corridors gaily as a gentle wind from a rogue open window blew passed. Chit chattering reverberated off of one stonewall to the other as students from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw strolled back up to their common rooms on separate sides of the castle. Professors towered over the students as they led their houses back to their towers atop or below the school. Soon the sea of students began to disintegrate and a few stragglers made their ways out of the Great Hall, four teenage boys (around the age of sixteen) and one girl (about the same age as the boys). One stood taller than the rest with feathered ear length black hair, a very handsome face, and a wide mischievous grin plastered across his face. He held two rolls in one hand and in the other, enclosed in a fist, was a handful of pumpkin pasties. Standing next to him chuckling to himself was a slightly shorter boy with the girl attached to his arm. His jet black hair was unruly untamed and he wore black circular glasses over his brown eyes while the brightly red headed girl giggled with the back of her hand held up to her mouth as her emerald green eyes sparkled with laughter. Another boy on the opposite side had sandy brown hair shagged down nearly to his shoulders and cradled numerous books in his arms. His face was plain and a little worn from long nights of studying, but he was hiddenly handsome and very good-looking. Following slowly behind was a little bowling ball of a boy with a mat of blonde hair atop his round head and a large nose.  
  
"Guys wait for me!" cried the bowling ball as he scuttled his feet across the stone floor trying to keep his sweets cradled in his arms.  
  
"C'mon Wormtail, we don't have all night!" Harshly whispered the taller one as he snagged a bite of a roll stuffing nearly his entire mouth.  
  
The girl elbowed her boyfriend's side and pointed to the two arguing boys, "James do something! Stand between Sirius and Peter or something!" She huffed in frustration. Sirius Black (Padfoot) never really got along well with Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail); it was almost as if it was a fact of life and arguments between the two were a regular occurrence.  
  
"Lily, if I stand between them then we'd be even later then we already are and plus I'd have to leave your side," James gave Lily a sly smirk as he leaned down to kiss her 'little nosey'.  
  
"James, Lily, can you two please wait until we have reached the common room? There's a rule in the Prefect's rule book that clearly states . . . " And with that the boy carrying the books began to open one to show the fact he was clearly going to state when Sirius slammed his large hand down upon the book shutting it with a THUD.  
  
"Moony, now none of that. You know you should never read right after you ate, you could get a cramp!" Sirius stated in a matter-of-fact type of voice soon followed by another chomp on a roll. Remus cringed as he tore his eyes away from Sirius's mouth as bread crumbs rolled down his chin and on to the floor.  
  
Finally they reached the Gryffindor common room door, Remus stated the password (Mandrake root) and they entered as the Fat Lady's painting swung shut behind them. Peter made a grab at the back of his black school robes as if the painting were trying to steal it. He turned around abruptly and stuck his tongue out at the wooden back of the painting before following the rest of the group to a large wooden table amidst the common room couches and such. Three took a seat on one side of the table (Remus, Sirius and James) while the other two placed themselves across from them (Peter and Lily).  
  
The Common Room was completely deserted, students went to sleep and the teachers and house heads were in their dormitory rooms all along the school. Teachers never slept where the students did, they had their own rooms on their own floors that had a tendency to move around for fun.  
  
Sirius stuffed his mouth again, but this time with a pumpkin pasty before holding out his hands as if to offer any to the rest. With a slightly disgusted shake, they politely declined, all except for James who took one from his friend and proceeded to stuff it into his mouth.  
  
"I'm bored, what can we do?" Sirius whined as he slouched backwards and pointedly poked a finger at the pumpkin pasty left in front of him on the table.  
  
"Sirius you're always bored, don't you think that by now you'd be able to entertain yourself?" Remus questioned as he opened another book on the tabletop and attempted to read as Sirius shut it yet again to gain his friend's attention.  
  
"I can entertain myself quite fine Moony, but books have a tendency to drain entertainment from me, "Sirius sneezed and released his hold on the book and sneezed again, "I think I'm allergic to books. Quick Moony, put it away before I can't breathe!"  
  
James let out a laugh as Remus moved his books from the table to the floor at the request of his friend and absently toyed with a pawn of the Wizard's Chess in front of him.  
  
"Actually, not that I think of it, I'm rather bored as well," James stated as a yawn nearly escaped his grasp as he brought a hand to his mouth, "Isn't there anything in here that we can do?" He proceeded to gaze around the desolate Common Room and his eyes soon found their way back to the shiny tabletop.  
  
"Well there's always a good round of Wizard's Chess," Lily offered with a smile that seemed to disappear as she noted the looks on James, Sirius and Peter's faces, "Or maybe not."  
  
Sirius sighed and halted his brutal poking of the pasty and gazed around the table, his eyes finding rest on the Wizard's Chess set as Remus placed the pawn back in its original position. "You see I would play, but it's just too boring. Why watch two little marble pieces beat each other when I could easily wrestle with James here?"  
  
Peter fumbled with the long sleeve of his robe as he listened to the conversation, he would've spoken up, but the fear of getting into another argument loomed over his head. "Well, you can always add new rules to the game if you wanted to make it less boring."  
  
"Like what?" James wondered as he dropped his head below the level of his shoulders causing his shoulders to crouch a bit.  
  
Sirius's face lit up as a light bulb somewhere inside his head turned on with an idea, something not very good for the rest. His lips curled into a smile as he leaned forward to enclose the group. "I've got an idea! Instead of playing regular Wizard's Chess, how about we make teams and play against one another?"  
  
"And how is that going to make it any more fun Sirius, really I mean come on," Lily sighed as she leaned backwards somewhat and dropped her eyes to the black and white chessboard.  
  
"Strip Chess," Sirius answered with a whisper loud enough for Lily to hear as his eyes danced back and forth, preparing for the reactions he was about to receive.  
  
"Sirius, you can't be serious about that, strip chess? How would we play such a thing? What would we do if someone came down and caught us? What would the teams be?" Remus rambled questions on and on as thoughts flogged his head leaning closer to the group as he talked.  
  
"Moony, you think way too much," James stated as he listened intently to Sirius's directions and teams.  
  
"Okay, teams will be James, Peter, and Lily versus Remus and I. The rules are that when one of the pieces gets owned then that team loses an article on clothing. The article of clothing is up to the team, but every team member must take that piece off." Sirius informed as he took a seat next to Remus scooting James over to the side with his 'team'.  
  
"Alright, since we have three and you have two, we'll be so king and let you two go first," James allowed as he took his seat next to Lily who had placed herself in front of the board.  
  
Pawn to D3. Knight to G7. And the game was on. First team to lose an article of clothing was James's team thanks to Remus taking their knight.  
  
"Alright then, off with our socks!" James announced quietly as his team removed their socks.  
  
"Oh, socks huh? Getting a little risky are we?" Sirius joked with a cocked eyebrow awaiting the team's next move.  
  
Soon it was time for Remus and Sirius to remove something and after much protestation from Remus, who failed miserably, they removed their cloaks.  
  
"Alright, but next time I decide what we remove Sirius," Remus declared as he placed his robe down beside him on the bench between Sirius and him.  
  
Off with Lily's robe followed by their sweater vests. At this point Sirius couldn't wipe the smirk from his face even if he had wanted to. Remus couldn't help but have a small smile on his face as they watched their three friends remove their clothes. Sirius leaned over and placed a hand on the side of his mouth and whispered into Remus's ear, "I'm sure James is loving this."  
  
Remus let out a muffled chuckle as they turned their attention back to the game and Remus made yet another move taking another one of Lily's pieces. So to much protestation, the shirts were next to go. Sirius could've sworn that he had never seen Lily's face so red and James's eyes so wide and Peter so round . . .  
  
"That's it, this means war," Lily announced as she moved the next piece taking one of Remus's bishops.  
  
"Okay . . .um . . .vests?" Remus wondered as he pulled the wool material up over his head soon followed by his hair falling softly back down to frame his face.  
  
"Wow Remus, you really know how to be wild and crazy," Sirius couldn't help the sarcasm drip off of his comment as he removed his vest,  
  
Pretty soon the game took a turn around and off came the guys' shirts, belts, shoes, shoes and socks. Lily's high pitched giggle broke out every time a piece of clothing came off and James would've done the same if he could manage to peel his eyes away from Lily's white bra.  
  
"Ha!" Sirius jumped up pointing a finger at the three across from his as he took their only queen. That signaled the take off of the pants and skirt.  
  
Not much time passed before Remus and Sirius lost their pants as well. A blush covered Remus's cheeks as he attempted to hide his bare chest with his bare arms and he was quite content with staying seated. The game was looking up and Sirius had high hopes that in four or less moves Remus could take James's king and they would win and the others would be stark naked.  
  
He jumped up and did a small jig in which he lifted one foot from the ground, waved his arms and wiggled his butt. "Uh huh, uh huh, we gonna wiiiiiiiiiiiin . . .we gonna wiiiiiiiiiiiin," he said in a sing-song voice with a smile as Remus made his move almost taking the king.  
  
Lily leaned over to James's ear as Sirius took a seat and Peter made the move. The two next moves would probably determine the winner.  
  
James perked up and looked directly at Sirius with a slight grin, "How about we make this a bit more interesting, huh?"  
  
Remus shook his head grabbing at Sirius's bare shoulder, "I don't like the sound of that, let's not."  
  
Sirius shrugged the werewolf off and nodded his head with an even wider grin, "All right, sounds great. Any ideas?"  
  
Lily nodded her head, "Yes, how about the losers not only have the embarrassment of being totally nude, but they must create a cheer for the other team and perform it."  
  
Remus's eyes widened and shook his head faster along with Peter, but all Sirius could do was smirk and nod his head, "Bring it on."  
  
Sirius gave Remus's back a loud slap at which Remus's face shrunk and cringed as he made the next move quickly followed by Peter's move. Sirius grinned as the next possible move might end the game and the embarrassment would begin, James initiated the motion. Remus bit his tongue as he watched the player's move, eyes fixed on the game as the slid across the marble top.  
  
"We win!" Lily exclaimed as she watched their king take Sirius's king. She jumped up and hugged James tightly as Peter broke out into laughter pointing a finger at the two.  
  
Sirius smirk faded to a sunken face as Remus turned away with a sad humiliated sigh as his shoulders shrunk down nearly to the bench.  
  
"Now let's see this cheer," James grinned as he pulled Sirius and Remus to their feet and pushed them over in front of the large stone fireplace.  
  
A scarlet color covered Remus's face as he attempted to cover himself as his hair fell into his face. His eyes drifted off towards the ground as Sirius sulked over next to him, the fun smirk no longer apparent except for James and Lily's faces. Sirius leaned over to Remus who was still covering himself and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Let's not give them the satisfaction that they truly won, let's have fun with this huh?" he whispered and Remus slowly felt his mind move and finally agreed.  
  
Two wide smiles crossed their faces as Remus's eyes jumped off the ground and landed directly on James as he attempted to fight the blush covering his face.  
  
"Ra Ra Go James Go! Move it and shake it, ya know he's gonna take it!" Sirius cheered as he moved his arms with a grin and turned around shaking his fanny at the three.  
  
"Take what?" Remus questioned tilting his head.  
  
"Take your king! Give me a K, give me an I, give me an N, give me a G!" Came the reply as the two placed their hands on their hips, Sirius forming a K with his arms mimicked by Remus and so forth.  
  
"Uh huh Uh huh and Lily sighs," Sirius replied as he pointed at Lily with a smile before mocking a heavy sigh mimicked by Remus.  
  
"Why does she sigh?" Remus wondered with a perky high pitched voice as he tilted his head to the side yet again and twirled a strand or two of hair.  
  
"To see such nice thighs! YAY!" Sirius replied as he pointed to his bare thighs and then to Remus's thighs. They cheered, did a few toe-touches before taking their seats and grabbing their clothes to hide themselves with.  
  
James blinked slightly unable to move his body from its spot until he was jerked back by a dazed Lily who could barely form words. Peter kept on crying "my eyes!" as he covered his eyelids with the palms of his hands occasionally running into a stray wall here and there on his way to his dorm.  
  
"Well . . that was um . . interesting," Lily commented as she scooted James over to the door to the girl's dorm before kissing him and then disappearing up to her dorm. James followed except making his way up to his bed in the boy's dorm.  
  
Sirius turned to Remus with a wide smirk of pleasure almost amounting to the same look that Remus was giving Sirius. With a smack of the palms of their hands in a congratulatory 'high-five', they quietly applauded themselves for such a shocking performance. Then they began to make their way back up to the dorm room that they shared with Peter and James.  
  
As Sirius began to climb into his bed and pull the covers up to his chest, he rolled to the side facing the others with a smile, "So how about another match tomorrow night?"  
  
~*~*~ END ~*~*~ 


End file.
